Introspection
by Jolyjump
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de nos agents du ncis ? Aujourd'hui SURPRISE !
1. Chapter 1

Dans la tête de Tony Dinozzo

« Bon alors…Faire de la paperasse. C'est partit. Tout d'abord : « rapport d'enquête ». Alors le « r ». Non en majuscule le « r » parce que c'est un début de phrase. Donc on la refait. Le « R ». Ensuite « a »….. Pourquoi il se met en majuscule ce con ? « AAAAAAA ». Quel crétin j'ai activé la touche majuscule ! Donc j'efface je déverrouille je remets un « a ». Puis un « p ». Et un autre parce que y en a deux dans « rapports ».Et….. Tiens voila que le patron s'enfile d'un coup son quinzième café de la journée. Ou le seizième. Un jour il faudra que je tienne des comptes sérieux pour savoir qu'elle quantité de caféine il ingurgite par jour. Je suis sur que c'est néfaste pour son cerveau. Et que cela influence grandement sur son mauvais caractère. Son manque de discussion. Et sa légère tendance à vivre en hermite. Sans parler de sa manie du slap. Très douloureux celui de ce matin d'ailleurs….. Ohoh il me regarde, j'ai intérêt à me remettre vite à mon ordi. Qu'est ce que je faisais déjà ? Ah oui le rapport de la dernière enquête. Totalement inintéressante d'ailleurs cette enquête. D'un ennui…. Le rapport promet d'être ennuyeux aussi. Donc dans « rapport » justement après le « p » on a un « o ». Ou il est celui-là ? Ah oui en haut à droite, je l'ai. Ensuite encore un « r » et…alléluia Gibbs se lève et s'en va ! Vite une feuille….Une boulette de papier….Et alors une cible ? Huuum épineuse question. Dans cette incroyable faune NCIesèsque nous avons d'un côté le bleu. En train de rédiger avec amour son rapport. Très amusant de le déranger dans son activité favorite mais manque de réaction de la part du spécimen. Et puis l'angle de tir est difficile. Et de l'autre ce spécimen unique, le Ziva David. Capable d'avoir des réactions très intéressantes quant il est dérangé et… Flûte revoila le patron. Avec un nouveau café. Je suis sur qu'il n'a même plus de sang. C'est du café qui doit circuler dans ses veines. Quand il mourra je suis sur que Ducky trouvera ça à l'autopsie. Peut-être même qu'il n'est plus humain. Plutôt une sorte de vampire mutant. Faudra que je soumette cette théorie à Abby je suis sur qu'elle adorerait. Tiens il se lève. Et il vient vers moi. Pourquoi il vient vers moi ? Et pourquoi il vient vers moi en ayant l'air contrarié ?...Oiutchh ! Bon sang je l'ai pas vu venir celui-là. Il faut absolument qu'il arrête de faire ça ! Non seulement je perds des neurones à chaque coup mais en plus je vais finir déformé de la tête. Moi qui ai un si beau visage ! Avec un sourire charmeur, des proportions admirables, bref une belle gueule. Qui va finir massacrée par les coups de mon patron. Je devrais peut-être porter plainte ? Haha imaginez Gibbs dans une salle de tribunal remplie d'avocats. Il les déteste tellement….. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Oublions l'idée du procès. D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été embêté par les avocats. Faut dire que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu d'enquête nécessitant leurs interventions. Tant mieux ! Parce que je les déteste vraiment. Et Gibbs aussi. Et quand ils sont là il est en pétard. Et un Gibbs en pétard…..Surtout après un certains nombres de cafés…c'est pas beau à voir. Tiens au fait qu'est ce que j'ai comme fichier d'ouvert sur mon ordi ?

* * *

Un avis ?


	2. Chapter 2

AnkouBZH : Ah oui si Tony tapait aussi vite qu'il parle il serait plus rapide que McGee ! En tout cas merci beaucoup !

PinkBlueGreen : Yahouuuuuuuuuu ça te plait ! En ce qui concerne l'écriture sur Tony tu es une référence pour moi alors si tu as aimée... Yahouuuuuuuuuuu. Et merci :D ! Et par contre non pas de retour à la ligne, ce sont des pensées ! Tout en vrac ! C'est pour ça que c'est pas très long.

* * *

Dans la tête de Ziva David

« Tiens Gibbs s'en va !...1,…2,…3,…4…4 secondes pour qu'il se mette à lancer des boulettes sur McGee ! Record battu ! Bon sang mais quel gamin ! C'est franchement pas possible d'être aussi immature, adolescent, gamin, idiot, crétin et…incroyablement craquant. Non, non et non ! Ziva non ! Ne surtout pas penser à ça ! Se concentrer sur autre chose !... D'ailleurs comment un être humain normalement constitué et doté d'un cerveau en état de marche peut-il passer un quart d'heure ENTIER à lancer des boulettes sur son collègue, et ce, sans se lasser et avec toujours le même sourire idiot sur le visage ? Et v'la qu'il se met à le mitrailler de surnom maintenant. Et le pire c'est qu'il se croit drôle ! En tout cas sa paperasse doit pas beaucoup avancer avec tout ça ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Gibbs quand il reviendra ! D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps qu'il a pas pris de slap . Oh un petit slap du patron sur la tête de Tony…. Ça égayerai un peu cette journée ennuyeuse. Tiens maintenant il alterne : une boulette, un surnom, une boulette, un surnom…. Bon sang mais là il faut vraiment qu'il arrête, on va finir par ne plus pouvoir voir McGee ! Et puis il doit avoir du mal à respirer là-dessous. Manquerait plus qu'il meurt par asphyxie ! Abby risque de ne pas apprécier. Sur sa tombe on pourra marquer « Ci git McGee, mort étouffé par une montagne de papier » ! Nan franchement Ziva c'est vraiment pas bien de se moquer ainsi d'un malheureux collègue sans défense. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi Tony lui en veut comme ça ? Tiens ? Il parle de la fin du dernier roman du bleu. Donc c'est ça la cause de cette crise de gaminerie au beau milieu de l'open-space ! Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien y avoir à la fin de ce bouquin ? Probablement une allusion au fait que l'agent spécial Tommy est un incroyable goujat avec les femmes. A moins qu'il évoque sa passion cinématographique qui rend impossible la vie de ses collègues. Ou alors-comme le model est d'ailleurs en train d'en faire la démonstration- peut-être y a-t-il une allusion à l'incroyable immaturité de l'agent Tommy ?... Bon d'habitude j'essaye de lire un roman dans l'ordre chronologique mais là je crois qu'il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure. Il fait que je sache si dois aller à la rescousse de McGee. Alors ce bouquin… « L'agent spécial Lisa et l'agent spécial Tommy…... ». JE VAIS LE TUER !

* * *

Je continue ?


	3. Chapter 3

Amy Dinozzo : Merci beaucoup ! Et voila un autre Tiva !

PinkBlueGreen : Et bien merci beaucoup ! C'est nul mais je sais pas quoi dire d'autre en fait x).

AnkouBZH : Et bien merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'essayerai d'en faire un sur McGee un de ses jours :) !

Celui la se passe à l'époque ou Ziva était encore avec Ray.

* * *

Dans la tête de Tony Dinozzo 2

Je n'aime pas ce type ! C'est viscéral. Ca me prend aux boyaux. C'est….. Beurk je ne l'aime pas ! C'est peut-être lié au fait qu'il vient de la CIA. J'ai tout les agents de la CIA en horreur. J'ai l'agence entière en horreur. D'ailleurs rien que les trois lettres « CIA » me donnent de l'urticaire. Et ce type là….CIRay….. Je le hais plus que tous les agents de la CIA réunis. Je hais tout chez lui. Je hais sa coupe de cheveux. Non mais ou c'est qu'il va se faire coiffer ce mec ! Si je le haïssais pas autant je lui conseillerais même un coiffeur….Et ses oreilles quelle horreur ! Et sa manière de s'habiller…..On voit qu'il ne descende pas d'une famille italienne qui à la classe et le bon gout vestimentaire incorporés dans sa génétique ! Si je ne le détestais pas autant j'aurai presque pitié de lui. Seulement je le déteste. Et je déteste encore plus LA voir avec lui. Nan mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve ?! Il est moche, il sait pas se fringuer, il a les oreilles décollées et il vient de l'agence la plus pourrie de tout le pays ! Je suis sur qu'il lui ment. Qu'il l'utilise. Qu'il est pas amoureux d'elle. C'est surement un agent double ou même triple qui se sert d'elle ! Mais si je lui dis elle ne me croira jamais. Et elle risque de ne pas apprécier. Elle dira que je suis jaloux. Alors que je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je fais juste…attention à elle. Parce qu'elle se fourre toujours dans des situations improbables. Et c'est toujours moi qui dois la sauver. Rivkin était un bel exemple même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Bon sang mais c'est ça ! Je déteste ce type parce qu'il me rappelle cette affaire avec Rivkin ! Même si il est plus moche que Rivkin et… Mamma mia maintenant j'ai droit au langoureux baiser d'au-revoir. Mais qu'il s'en aille ! Faite qu'il s'en aille et qu'on en parle plus ! Oh non pas le mélodrame, pitié pas le mélodrame ! Pas le « je t'aime plus que tout, tu vas me manquer » et gnia et gnia et gnia ! Et elle est en extase devant les conneries qu'il lui raconte. C'est pas possible ce type lui a fait perdre ses sens de ninja super-développés ! Ca sent le coup fourré à plein nez et elle s'en rend même pas compte ! Ce type est louche c'est une évidence ! Ça crève les yeux ! Hahaha il se dirige enfin vers l'ascenseur...3 pas…..2 pas…..1pas….Youhouuuuuuuuu il est dedans ! Il se casse, ça y est il est partit !


	4. Chapter 4

Amy DiNozzo : Un grand merci pour ta review et oui effectivement Tony ne sait pas mentir :p !

Crazy'Leou : Merci pour tes review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et comme je l'ai déjà dit ce sont des pensées donc non pas de retour à la ligne. C'est pour ça que c'est très court aussi.

DiNozzo-Ncis : Un grand merci, surtout pour avoir trouvé que c'est bien écrit !

AnkouBZH : Je travaille à fond sur "l'informatique pour les nuls" et heuuuuuuu... Je te garantis pas que j'arriverai à en sortir quelque chose :p ! Et tu es ma première followeuse merci beaucoup !

* * *

Dans la tête de Tony Dinozzo 3 : McGee, les ordis et moi

Comment un être humain normalement constitué peut-il taper aussi vite sur un ordinateur ? Et comment un être humain normalement constitué peut-il aimer l'informatique à ce point ? C'est pas normal ! Moi…c'est pas que j'aime pas les ordi….Ce sont les ordinateurs qui me haïssent ! Ils me fuient ! S'ils pouvaient partir en courant quand je dois taper un rapport je suis sur qu'ils le feraient. Et avec moi ils sont pas coopératifs pour les recherches ! Ils plantent ! Ils rament ! Voir même ils ne marchent pas du tout ! Tandis qu'avec lui…..le petit bleu McGeek….le dieu de l'informatique…avec lui les ordis rampent par terre et se prosternent en criant « saint McGee on t'aime ! ». Quand il s'agit de faire des recherches c'est presque moi qui deviens le bleu de l'équipe. Moi je suis à la peine pour faire une malheureuse recherche…..et lui il te trouve des données, des comptes bancaires cachés, il fait réapparaitre des images de vidéosurveillances effacées, il pirate la CIA et le FBI, il déplante ce qui a planté, il fait des machins et des bidules tellement compliqué qu'on comprend jamais rien à ce qu'il nous explique. Il fait presque fuir les virus c'est dire ! Ah ça si un jour quelqu'un arrive à décrocher la lune, ce sera McGee avec l'aide d'un ordi. Et là il est train de faire la démonstration de son savoir informatique. J'ai même pas compris ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs. Mais en tout cas il le fait à toute allure. Il a le cerveau qui fume tellement que c'est comme si on avait installé une cheminé au milieu de l'open-space. Il tape tellement vite que je vois même plus ses doigts. Ah lui tout seul il a déjà diminué de moitié la liste de truc que Gibbs nous a donné à rechercher. Et moi j'arrive à peine au bout de la recherche qu'il m'as donné sur les comptes bancaires de la victime. Il ne m'a fallut que trois heures. Si c'est pas malheureux la vie quand même et…Nan ! NAAAAAAAAN ! Qu'est ce que tu me fais putain d'ordi ? Pourquoi t'es tout noir d'un coup ? T'as pas planté ?! Dis-moi que t'as pas planté ? NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !


	5. Chapter 5

Alors me revoila déjà avec une double introspection un peu spéciale, sur une idée de PinkBlueGreen et avec sa collaboration.

AnkouBZH : Merci beaucoup et comme promis voici l'introspection sur McGee ! Je te rend "l'informatique pour les nuls" qui m'a bien servit !

Dinozzo-Ncis : Ah oui Tony et les ordis... Je pense que c'est une source d'inspiration quasi-inépuisable :p !

* * *

Dans la tête de Timothy McGee 1, By Jolyjump

Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mon ordi ?...Pourquoiaaaaaaaaaah il est éteint ?...OU est passé la très, trèèèèèèèès longue recherche que j'avais lancée et qui était pratiquement arrivée à son terme ? OU ELLE EST ? C'est pas possible, bon sang c'est pas possible ! Je descends au labo pendant à peine deux minutes, je remonte et je retrouve mon ordi éteint ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Il a quand même pas pu planter ?! Pour quoi il aurait planté, hein pourquoi ? Y a pas de raison ! Il est tout neuf… Il marche très bien…..Y a pas eu de coupure de courant….. Il est pas débranché…..Il a pas surchauffé…..Il….Il…..Il….. Raaaaah bon sang pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait planté ? A moins que… Oh nooooon ! Nan, nan, nan il n'aurait quand même pas osé ?! Il ne serait quand même pas allé farfouiller sur mon ordi pendant mon absence pour découvrir le contenu de cette recherche top secrète dont le résultat aurait du m'attirer les félicitations du patron ? En tout en n'allant pas voir cette recherche il n'aurait pas fait une grosse connerie dans le genre que lui seul sait en faire ? Il n'aurait quand même pas fait beugué mon PC en allant mettre ses grosses pattes dessus ? C'est pas son genre ? Hein que c'est pas son genre ?...Putain mais si c'est tout à fait son genre ! Bon sang y a même que lui pour faire ce genre de truc ! Et sur tout les coéquipiers possibles et existants au NCIS il a fallut que ce soit sur lui que je tombe !...Je le hais ! Et là il tapote à toute vitesse sur son clavier comme s'il était super occupé ! Mais il à une tête de coupable. Je le sais. Je le vois. C'est LUI le responsable…J'aurai jamais du laisser mon ordi sans surveillance….. J'aurai jamais du me vanter d'avoir trouvé un truc qu'il ne trouvera jamais….. Et maintenant mon ordi est HS. Totalement out. Vu que Tony ne fait jamais les choses à moitié il est même surement bon pour la décharge. Je hais mon coéquipier. Et en plus il vient de me lancer un petit sourire narquois ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?!

* * *

Dans la tête d'Abby Sciuto 1, By PinkBlueGreen.

Je me demande pourquoi McGee fait cette tête. On dirait qu'il vient de voir un fantôme. Peut-être qu'il a vu un fantôme ? Peut-être que son ordinateur est hanté ? Qu'il a vu le fantôme d'une personne célèbre danser de manière pixellisée sur son bureau informatique, mais qu'il a peur de nous le dire parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le prenne pour un fou ? Oui, peut-être. Mais si c'est le cas, je ne le prendrais pas pour un fou, non. J'aime les fantômes pixellisés. Même si je n'en connais pas. Voilà que maintenant, McGee serre les poings. Et jette de petits coups d'œil furieux vers Tony. Tony qui tapote sciemment sur son ordinateur. Il est étrange que Tony tapote sciemment sur son ordinateur. Je crois qu'il a fait une bêtise. En même temps, Tony fait toujours des bêtises. Ça me rappelle la fois où il a renversé son thé sur la chaise de Ziva et où il a dit que c'était McGee. C'était drôle. McGee faisait à peu près la même tête que maintenant. C'est amusant, quand mon Timmy est en colère, il a l'air d'un petit ours en peluche un peu barbouillé. J'ai envie de lui faire un câlin. Par contre, McGee n'a visiblement pas envie de faire de câlin à Tony. Je me demande si je devrais appeler Gibbs pour le prévenir qu'un meurtre va avoir lieu dans son espace de travail. En même temps, c'est Gibbs, il le sait déjà. Mais quand même, je devrais peut-être intervenir ? On dirait que McGee va littéralement assassiner Tony, de la façon dont il le regarde et dont il se lève pour avancer vers lui. Tony continue de sourire, Tony est un guerrier. C'est mignon cette petite veine qui palpite sur le cou de Tim. Il est chou, mon Timmy, quand il fait son bad boy. Alors, Gibbs ou pas Gibbs ? Non, pas Gibbs. Je crois plutôt que je vais piquer un bonbon à Ziva… Et que je vais aller profiter du spectacle à côté d'elle.


End file.
